The Singh Brothers
The Singh Brothers (formerly known as The Bollywood Boyz) are a professional wrestling tag team consisting of brothers Sunil Singh and Samir Singh. They are currently signed to WWE, where they perform on the Smackdown brand. Early life They graduated from Moscrop Secondary School in Burnaby, British Columbia, Canada. Professional wrestling career Early career (2006-2015) The Bollywood Boyz wrestled in Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling, where they won the ECCW Tag Team Championship 5 times between 2011-2015. In 2011, The Bollywood Boyz wrestled in India as part of the TNA-sponsored Ring Ka King promotion, On December 19, 2011, They took part of a tournament to crown the inaugural RKK Tag Team Champions defeating The Mumbai Cats (Leopard and Puma) in the quarterfinals. The following night they were eliminated from the tournament by RDX (Sir Brutus Magnus and Sonjay Dutt) in the semifinals. On January 22, 2012, The Bollywood Boyz defeated RDX (Abyss and Scott Steiner) to become the RKK Tag Team Champions. On April 23, 2012, They vacated the championships after the promotion closed. On July 24, 2015, The Bollywood Boyz made their debut for Jeff Jarrett Promotion Global Force Wrestling (GFW), where they participated in a tournament to crown the inaugural GFW Tag Team Champions. They defeated The Akbar's in the quarterfinals of the tournament. On October 23, 2015, at Global Force Wrestling's TV tapings The Bollywood Boyz defeated Reno Scum to become the first ever GFW Tag Team Champions. WWE (2016-present) On 13 June 2016, Gurv and Harv were announced as participants in WWE's upcoming Global Cruiserweight Series tournament. On June 23, both Sihras were eliminated from the tournament in their first round matches with Gurv losing to Noam Dar and Harv losing to Drew Gulak. The Bollywood Boyz debuted in the WWE developmental territory NXT at the September 15 tapings. They are also slated to take part in the second annual Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, however they were knocked out by The Authors of Pain in the first round. On the premiere episode of 205 Live the Bollywood Boyz debuted, where they defeated Tony Nese and Drew Gulak in tag team match. In wrestling *'Entrance themes' **"Mundian To Bach Ke" by Panjabi MC **"Haishaba" by Lekha Rathnakumar and Veilumuth Chitralekha **'"Bollywood Breakdown"' by CFO$ (WWE; November 29, 2016 – April 5, 2017) **'"Sher (Lion)"' by Jim Johnston (WWE; April 18, 2017 – present) (used when aligned with Jinder Mahal) Championship and accomplishments *'Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling' **ECCW Tag Team Championship (5 times) *'Global Force Wrestling' **GFW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) ** GFW Tag Team Championship Tournament (2015) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' ** PWI ranked Gurv #'409' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 ** PWI ranked Harv #'405' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Real Canadian Wrestling' **RCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Ring Ka King' **Ring Ka King Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:Global Force Wrestling teams and stables Category:Ring Ka King teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:2006 debuts Category:GFW World Tag Team Champions Category:Teams and stables